Forbidden Fruit
by Raven Beauty
Summary: Pan has had a crush on Vegeta for the longest. What will happen when she takes some action? Chapter five is out
1. Wish that will change everything

Hey people. Wow I can't believe I'm going to write a story. I shouldn't write ANOTHER one because I need to finish the rest so if your a fan of my other stories that aren't done I'M SORRY but I have writers block. I got this idea while I was working out so I had to stop what I was doing and write this lol. Um I think its going to turn out good. And I'm going to warn again This is a VEGETA AND PAN coupling. Yeah I love Bulma and Vegeta but I can only write so many of those and read so many of those I need something NEW. I think you will like this story just because you love Vegeta (LIKE ME!!!!!!) So enjoy and please review NO FLAMES DAMN IT! That's so mean   
**************************************************************************************  
My name is Pan Son. I'm a just a normal 13 year old girl. What am I saying I'm part saiyan what's normal about that. Even so I still have normal traits of a teenager. School, friends, and crushes. Before I start I'm going to say its not Trunks. I believe everyone tries to get me and Trunks together. My own grandfather thinks its a good idea so we can keep the saiyan blood in the family. I suppose that can be a good thing but why does it have to be Trunks?  
Why can't it be someone like Vegeta? Handsome, charming (in his own special way) strong, and with great sex appeal. Yeah I know he's married and has two children and the worse problem I'm only 13. But who better to crush on then the prince of all saiyans.   
Since I was about 10 I had one of those girly crushes on him but now it's just taken over my mind. I can barely train with him anymore. With that tight spandex. He's able to drive a woman insane. Yet, another problem he wants a woman not a girl. So I've set out to change that.  
I had gotten a idea while training with Trunks, grandpa, Vegeta and Goten. I over heard one of them talking about the dragon balls. I had never seen the dragon or a dragon ball for that matter. My imagination went wild. I could have any wish I wanted. Any wish to get Vegeta to be mine. But I would never want someone to be with me against their will. So why should I make Vegeta come to me when I could go to Vegeta.   
I had the wish I wanted and was ready to set out and find the dragon balls. But I knew it would take forever and my parents would freak if I was gone more than a day. So being the clever girl I am I ask good ol' grandpa Goku to teach me his instant transmission trick. He was so naive, I hate to say that but it's true, he didn't ask one question why I wanted to use it.  
It took me a good 3 months to learn it but it was all worth it. Now the problem was getting the dragon radar. I didn't want anyone to know I was looking for the dragon balls so I had to be smooth about it. I knew sooner or later Bulma was going to have one of her hellish parties. But this time it wasn't so bad. After the men got tipsy and Gotten and Trunks were off being the idiots they are. I snuck in Bulma's lab and got it. Sure it was the wrong thing to do but some good will come out of this.  
I figured it would take me about 15 hours to get all this. Maybe more if I run into trouble. I managed to get 2 dragon balls with no problem in 3 hours. Of course, I would have to go home and act like I'm going to be so I could get the rest. This was trickiest part. After I heard mom and dad going to bed I figured it was now or never.  
After 9 hours I got the balls. I actually didn't have any trouble, which surprised me after listening to grandpas stories. I laid on my bed and stared at the them. I started to have my doubts of this whole thing. What if a enemy comes and we need the dragon balls and I've already used them. But there has been so much peace what could go wrong?  
I shrugged off the idea and looked at myself in the mirror. Saying good bye to the old me. I took the balls and I new pair of clothing, and headed out in the woods. At least if my parents heard the noise it would take them a while to get here and the wish will be completed.   
I called upon the dragon. At stared at the glory of it all. I don't know why everyone get so scared of him I thought it was wonderful. After getting my last view of him I asked him the long awaited wish.  
"Can you please grant me this one wish. Make me into a woman in her early twenties." After saying the last words I became scared. What if I'm not pretty when I'm older. But I knew I had two more wishes if I was ugly than I'll just wish to be beautiful.  
The dragon granted my wish. It was the weirdest feeling I can't even explain. I ran over to a pond near by. The sun had rose a little bit giving me enough light to see myself. I couldn't believe what I saw. I pinched my self wondering if it was true. My face was so mature and not a cute little child's face but a face of a beautiful woman.  
I told the dragon to save the two wishes and he disappeared as fast as he was summoned. I flew home as fast as I could. Of course I had to slow down at the house. I knew father was going to wake up soon and I didn't want to shock him just yet. I changed into my new clothes. A outfit I had been eyeing for a long time now. I was to young for it but now no one can say anything. I looked in the mirror and spun around. Then stopped to look at my chest.   
*Wow I have breast* I thought. It's weird, first your flat then you have a full chest. I started to laugh, it was just to much excitement. But soon I became very tired I hadn't gotten any sleep and thought I could take a short nap.  
I soon woke up to a high pitch scream and almost a punch in the face if I didn't move fast enough. My Mom had came in the room. Screaming to dad that there is a stranger in the house and yelling at me to give back their daughter.  
"Mom its me Pan."  
"Your not my daughter. WHERE IS SHE?!?!"  
Dad had ran in and gave one quick look. He grabbed mom and held her back.  
"Pan?"  
"Morning daddy."  
"This is not Pan are you nuts."  
"No it is. Pan what have you done?"  
"For reason I'm not going to say I gathered the dragon ball to become a woman."  
"Are you crazy?" Mom must have realized it was me.  
Dad come over and walked around me. "Let me guess your in your twenties" I nodded my head. "And you wanted to be this age so you could be with Trunks right?"  
"Oh god no. Dad I can't stand him."  
"Well, than what's the point for going through all this trouble."  
"I can't tell you."  
"YOU BETTER MISSY!" Mother I think got over the shock and was now just screaming like a normal mother.  
"Listen, you will find out soon enough. If I tell you it will ruin everything."   
I could see dad just shaking his head. He walked out of the room I could hear him saying whatever under his breathe.   
Mom walked over and stared at me for the longest. Her eyes then became all watery.  
"What?" I hated when she did this it made me very nervous.  
"Your beautiful." She started hugging me. I guess she wasn't to upset anymore. She pulled away and wiped away the tears. I thought everything was fine till she grabbed my shirt.  
"What the hell is this?"  
"A outfit."  
"It's a outfit. It's barely covering you up. No, no, no this just wont do. We are going shopping today." Mom stomped out of the room. I let out a long awaited sigh. And smiled at myself.  
*This is going to be a interesting day.*  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After eating breakfast. Mom took me out to the mall and we got tons of clothes. Though I wanted the hot new styles (which showed all) and mom wanted me in granny looking stuff. I won most of the battles though.  
When we got home I told her I was going over to the briefs to show Trunks. I might not like him but he is my friend (love hate relationship). When I landed I saw Bra sitting out side watching Trunks and Gotten spare. Well, more like she was just staring at Gotten. Bra turned around and nearly fell over. She got up and slowly walked up to me so we was almost touching noses.  
"Pan?"  
"Yup." I said with a huge grin.  
"Holy shit, Pan. You look awsome. What the hell did you do."  
"Dragon balls."  
"Awww I see. How did the folks react. And why did you do this anyways."  
Bra is my best friend but how can I tell you. Well, you know I wanted to be a woman and get with your dad.  
"Um they took it okay I guess. Still in shock but nothing major."  
"But why did you do this."  
I hadn't came up with a excuse but thanks to Gotten and Trunks I didn't have to answer right now.  
"Wow Bra whose your friend." Gotten said trying to be a flirt. He walked up and grabbed my hand bending down and kissing it. I jerked away.   
"This is Pan."  
"My nieces name is Pan." He said with the famous Son grin.  
"What's your last name?" Trunks said with a sexy smile.  
"Son."  
"Wow that's my last name." Gotten is such a idiot he hadn't figured it out. I saw Trunks he looked like he was about to faint.  
"Oh my god Pan?"  
"Wait a minute."  
"So you finally figured it out uncle."  
"AHHHH I FLIRTED WITH MY NIECE EWWWWW." After Gotten was done throwing his fit I explained to them how I did it. But never answered them when they asked me why I did it. As I was talking I saw Vegeta coming out of the gravity room. For a split second we stared into each others eyes then he walked into the house.   
"Hey let's go show mom." Bra took my wrist and led me inside. "Wait here I'll go get her." Bra left me alone in the living room where Vegeta was resting. He just stared at me.  
"Bra's friend I assume." My mouth was dry so I just nodded my head. "What's your name?"  
"Pan Son."  
"Dragon balls?" See what I mean along with being sexy he's smart. I just let out a small laugh. I could see Bra and Bulma coming. Vegeta got up and walked closed by me.   
"You look good." I stood there in shock. I couldn't believe what he said to me. As Vegeta walked by Bulma they had their little fight and he went up stairs to take a shower I guess. I spent a hour over there telling Bulma I'm sorry for taking the dragon ball and explaining what I did.   
It was a bit hard being in the room with her. Thinking maybe I will be having a affair with your husband soon. After that thought I had to get out of there. I was walking home, I wanted to take my time going home. Gotten saw me and decided to walk with me.  
"Sorry about flirting with you." Gotten made a face of disgust.   
"It's okay. But you don't need to be flirting with other girls."  
"Why's that?"  
"Theirs one you could have but you just haven't noticed her. Maybe if you take some hint. But the Son men don't quit know how to see stuff like." I playfully hit Gotten on the head.  
"Who?"  
"Oh you'll figure it out soon enough, I hope."  
"Pan? Why did you wish for this."  
"I can't say at the moment."  
"Pan come on. I'm your best friend. I'm more like a brother to you than a uncle. OPEN UP TO ME!" Gotten stood in front of me and extended his arms.  
"If I tell you will you promise not to freak."  
"Promise." Gotten closed his eyes and put his hand on his heart.  
"And do you promise not to tell anyone especially Trunks."  
"Pan come on I haven't told anyone anything you've told me."  
Which that was true just I know him if you don't ask him to promise he'll tell the whole world.  
"I wanted to be a woman so I can attracted Vegeta."  
"HAHA no the real reason."  
"That is the truth."  
"PAN!"  
"What I've had a crush on since I was ten and now its just getting worse I mean come on LOOK AT HIM! Um no don't look at him like THAT but to women he's a sex god."  
"AHHH I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!"  
"Oops sorry."  
"Pan he is married and two kids for god sakes."  
"Well, I don't plan on braking them up. More like do a few things with him then when I get over this whole crush thing I'll move on to other guys. I may even wish myself back to a child so I can still grow up."  
"YOUR NUTS! And a few things what the hell do you mean by a few things?"  
I just gave him a evil grin and started running.  
"PAN GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL A FEW THINGS MEAN!"  
***********************************************************************************  
Okay I need some help. Should I go on and have Pan at the person talking or should the next chapter be Vegeta talking in first person.?  
Hey what did you think. I don't think its to bad and I think this is the first story I wrote in first person. I hope I don't get flames because I think I really did good on this. Well, I think the chapter will be out soon because this is just a short story that was on my mind. I need to write on my other stories but writers block. 


	2. Feels so good

WOW I'm so happy. So far everyone that has reviewed has liked it. Yup, I really like writing this story and I hope you like reading it. Well I don't have much to say but here is the next chapter  
************************************************************************  
For the rest of the evening I went up to my room to think, and avoid my parents (they still wasn't to happy about the wish thing). I went over to my dresser and underneath some clothes I pulled out a old picture. It was taken when I was eleven years old. I remember the day I have having a birthday party and Bulma dragged Vegeta to it. I remember I was very hyper and I ran up and wrapped my arms around Vegeta's neck. Bulma took a picture mostly to embarrass him in the future.   
  
I always stared at this picture and I was tired of it. I wanted to look (and feel) the real thing instead of this damn picture. I made my plans for tomorrow and forced my self to go to sleep.  
  
I woke up at 7:00 A.M. I knew Trunks and Goten would be at work and Bulma would be in her lab or at the company. Vegeta would be in the gravity room as always so I could have him all to my self.   
  
I didn't know quit what to wear. I didn't want to look like a slut but then I wanted to show off what I had. I pick out a black pair of pants and a white shirt that said Angel across it. I told my parents I was going over to see Bra for awhile. Even though I knew she was gone to the mall all day.   
  
I flew over there as fast as I could. As soon as I got there my heart was racing.  
*What am I doing here?* I thought. I went to the door and looked into the little window. He was looking sexier than ever. Sweat all over his body, showing every muscle, and not to mention the spandex pants. I knocked on the door.  
  
"Woman leave me alone."  
  
Maybe he thought I was Bulma so I knocked again. That's when he swung open the door.  
  
"WHAT!" He gave a strange look then crossed his arms and gave a small smirk. "What are you doing here?"  
  
What should I say *I came to see you* No that wouldn't work I would just look like a fool.  
  
"Train." I felt like slapping myself. How dumb is that.   
  
"Okay, come on."  
  
It worked. I quickly walked in and watched Vegeta go over to the gravity control.  
  
"How much gravity can you take?"  
  
"250 I think."   
  
He pushed the controls making my once curly hair straight.  
  
"After all that work." I ran my fingers through my hair and gave a sigh.  
  
"It still looks good." I think my heart stopped the minute he said that. Why is he giving me so many complements.  
  
"Ready."  
  
"For what?"   
  
"Training."  
  
I forgot the reason I was even there.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
We spared for a few minutes before he started speaking again.  
  
"Your not wearing the right clothes to fight. You want to change?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"You know you shouldn't wear a shirt like that."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Angel? Please, your nothing close to that." Vegeta gave a wink and I nearly fainted.  
  
Vegeta sent a blast towards me hitting me straight on my chest. I flew back and when I got up I saw him smiling.  
  
"Yeah, yeah you hit me."  
  
He shook his head and pointed to my shirt.  
  
"What?" I looked down and all it was, was rags now. My face went red but I shrugged it off and pulled the rags off. Lucky for me I wore a sports bra.  
  
"Like a torn shirt is going to stop me."  
  
"I see that." He flew towards me. I went in for a punch but he used his speed and went behind me grabbing me under the arms where I couldn't move.  
  
"That's not fair." I said trying to kick him. I could hear him laughing. Suddenly I felt something on my chest. One of Vegeta's hands was on my breast. I loved the feeling but I couldn't let him know that. I screamed and turned super saiyan throwing Vegeta back a bit.   
  
"Why did you do that?" I screamed trying to sound convincing.  
  
"I couldn't help myself."  
  
Vegeta was taking a big risk. What if I went and told my dad or even Bulma. Does he know I like him?   
  
I flew forward trying to seem mad. I punched him in his face but at the same time he wrapped his arms around my waist. Pushing me closer to him. What is he doing? I might be in a twenty year olds body but my mind was still of a thirteen year old girl. Not to mention I've never been with any boy much less a man.  
  
I knew I should have fought but this is what I wanted. I held my breath. I didn't know what he was going to do next. I began to get nervous he was just holding me while staring in my eyes.  
  
"Don't be nervous."  
  
"Why would I be nervous."  
  
"Good." he leaned in closer and put his lips to mine. I went into shock. He's kissing me? Who knew he would be my first kiss. I always thought I wouldn't know what to do but it seemed so natural. I put my hands on the back of his head to deepen the kiss. All of a sudden I became scared. It was no longer nerves but something else that frightened me. I broke the kiss and pushed him away.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm sorry." I ran out of the gravity room and flew off. I landed in a small park in the city and sat on the ground.  
  
Why was I so scared? What the hell is my problem. This is what I wanted so why did I freak? I think I was just into shock on how easy he just came to me. What would we have done if I stayed there.   
  
I started laughing and thought. *God, it's going to be awkward when I see him again.*  
*******************************************************************  
  
Three days have past and I avoided Vegeta anyway possible. I couldn't see Bra or Trunks when I wanted. And sometimes Vegeta would even go over to my grandpa's to train. I would see him but anyway possible I kept from him seeing me. Why was I so scared? I can't avoid him forever. But trying never hurt. But it was cut short. Grandpa had come over and asked to train since Vegeta wasn't going to show up. I agreed and went over there.  
  
For a hour or two we spared and had fun but it was all interrupted when I felt Vegeta coming. *Oh, shit.* I thought to my self.  
  
"I'm here, Bulma said you called wanting to train." When you laid eyes on me he seemed to become uneasy.  
  
"Great I was getting a bit tired. You and Pan can train now."   
  
He just got a stern face and walked over to a spot. I gave out a small laugh. And got into a fighting stance.  
  
We saw Goku go inside so we at least made it seem like we was sparing. He got up close to me like he was going to punch me in the stomach when he stopped and spoke in my ear.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
"I haven't." I said while throwing a kick at him. He grabbed my leg.  
  
"I know what you want, and you know what I want. Lets just give in."  
  
"I don't know what your talking about."  
  
"Do you think I'm that dumb? I know why you turned your self like this. It wasn't so you could be with Trunks. And it wasn't a stupid reason because you want to be older. You wanted something."  
  
"I do but I don't think it's right."  
  
"It feels good, right?"  
  
I nodded my head. Of course it felt good.  
  
"Stuff that feels good aren't always right. But we can't always think like that."  
  
"We should just say the hell with it and do it anyways." I said while walking slowly up to him.  
  
"See you understand." Vegeta gave a smile. Not a smirk but a actual smile. "Tomorrow Bra will be staying the night with one of her friends. Trunks will be out doing god knows what with your Uncle and the woman will be off doing something for her company. Come over about 11:00."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You think about it and I'll be waiting." Vegeta flew home leaving me in a state of confusion. I sat on the ground. *This is just great.*  
****************************************************************  
Okay that was a dumb ass chapter and it was WAY to fast but I said this was going to be a short story. And I think I made them go to fast but I didn't want to bore you so I thought I would go ahead and get them to do something. Oh yeah the next chapter is going to be a bit seamy. Not sure if I'm going to write a lemon cause I'm not to good at those (I've only wrote one) but something is going to happen. 


	3. Regrets?

::jumps up and down:: I haven't goten one flame YEAH~! And everyone seems to like my story...I want to thank all you guys for taking the time to read this and REVIEW ::hint:: if your new to reading this Review ::wink wink:: Well here is the story OH yeah and there IS a lemon in this chapter. Silent Song really helped me in writing it so please PLEASE thank her.   
*******************************************************************  
  
It was 11:15 and I still didn't know if I should even go or not. What if we get caught, but how could we? It's eleven at night. Bulma is gone and wont be back till tomorrow. Trunks and Goten are probably out parting and making a fool of themselves. And Bra is out with her friends doing things I don't think her daddy would approve on. But look at me I'm about to go see a man that's older than my own father (if I get the nerve to even go).   
  
Hell, why not? No one will know and it will probably be a one time thing. Right?   
  
I sat on my bed, dressed and ready for anything. But what would I do if I got there and Trunks or Bra, or even worse Bulma was there. What would be my excuse?  
  
I decided to call. I knew Vegeta wouldn't answer the phone but everyone else would. I called, letting it ring twenty or thirty times just to make sure. I got all my courage together and flew out the window. Praying my parents wouldn't come in the room  
  
I landed by the gravity room. No one was in it. I walked to the front door fixing to knock when Vegeta swung the door open. Scaring me to death.  
  
"Was that you calling?" He said with a little anger.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you was the only one home." I snapped back. He smiled at me.   
  
"Smart girl." He put one arm around me pulling me inside so he could shut the door.  
That's when I became Nervous. There really was no turning back now.  
  
"A-Are you su-ur no one's coming home?" I began to shake.  
  
"Don't be so scared. Everything will be fine." Vegeta started kissing down my neck. It was a wonderful feeling that I've waited for, for so long.  
  
"Vegeta I've never been with anyone. Ever."  
  
"So." Vegeta started taking off my shirt slowly. Making me shiver ever time I felt his fingers touching my bare skin.  
  
"Well, its my first time and all and I don't think I'll be able to please you like you wanted."  
  
Vegeta stopped and looked in my eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. You pleasuring me by just being here."   
  
I didn't know what he meant before he got closer and I felt something on my leg.  
  
I looked down seeing Vegeta's excitement. I looked up quickly. Even though he still had his pants on I became very embarrassed. I had only seen a mans Penis one time. When I saw Goten getting out of the shower, I was twelve at the time. A very scary sight for me.  
  
"Don't be shy." He softly spoke in my ear. He grabbed my hand moving it down to his member.  
  
"I don't know what to do."  
  
"I'll walk you through it." I had never heard Vegeta speak so kindly. Usually if someone   
didn't know how to do something he would become very angry and throw one of his Vegeta hissy fits.  
  
Vegeta moved my hands in his pants. I knew what to do. I mean, I hear older girls at school talking about it.   
  
I began to move my hand up and down. I felt it get harder with every stroke. I could hear Vegeta breathing heavier.   
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
Vegeta started laughing. "No, this is normal."  
  
Now I felt like a complete fool   
  
"Lets go upstairs."  
  
I figured he wanted to finish what we were doing in his and Bulma's bedroom.  
  
"I can't do anything in there. It's Bulma's room. And I just feel...."  
  
Vegeta placed and soft kiss on my lips. "I understand."  
  
He grabbed my wrist slowly taking me up to a room. Trunks room is more like it. I figured what the hell, it's Trunks, who cares. He'll never know.  
  
Vegeta pushed me, gently, on the bed.   
  
"Could you turn off the lights."  
  
Vegeta turned off the main lights but left on a little lamp Trunks had beside the bed.  
He started to breath soft kisses down the side of my throat. I felt his hands trace the outline of my breast. As I started to kiss his chest I notice scaring from all his battles. I moved my hands down to the lining of his pants. I would have tried to take them off but I figured I would have made my self a fool again if I couldn't manage to get them off.   
I put my hand slowly in his pants, hearing him moan a low sexy moan. I had to get into a better position so I used all my strength to flip him onto his back. I began to trail kisses down the side of his throat while he caressed my breasts. I started to move downward and then I heard him yell.  
  
"Pan, stop."   
  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just would rather pleasure you."  
  
I couldn't help but smile. Vegeta made me get back on bottom. He took off my bra. Gently sucking on each breast before he moved on. He started to undo my pants, quickly.   
  
"Your so damn beautiful."  
  
I knew my face was red. No one has ever said anything like that to me.  
With one sweep he took off my pants and panties. Vegeta pulled me closer to kiss my lips with along, Tasty, passionate kiss. I think to distract me from what he was about to do. I felt a slight pain in between my legs. Making me jump a little.  
  
"It's just me. I put 2 fingers in to get you ready." He moved in and out. My breath faster and the pleasure was intense.   
  
He then removed his fingers and positioned himself on top. This was the moment I've been waiting for. Longing over for so long.   
  
I felt the tip of him move in.  
  
"Oh, well that's not to bad." I believe I spoke to soon. He thrusted the rest in making yell out a painful moan. "Okay that was bad."  
  
"Sorry, I thought you said it wasn't that bad."  
  
"Well, I was wrong!" I yelled.  
  
Vegeta just laughed and kissed me on this chin.   
  
"Tell me when your ready."  
  
I moved my body to a better position. I gave the signal to go on.   
  
First it was slow helping the pain go away. But as he went on it became harder and deeper.   
It was new sort of pain. Some pain can be pleasure. A huge smile came across my face. My nails dug into his shoulder, in a attempt to pull him deeper into me. I kissed his neck trying to give him more pleasure.  
  
"Just relax and let me do everything." I laid my head on the pillow. It felt so good I cried his name god knows how many times. I think that turned him on even more. Each time I said it he moved faster.   
  
After a wonderful, dream like, hour. We, well more like he, finished up.  
  
"Are you regretting it?"  
  
"Of course not." I moved to get on top to straddle him but fell over quickly. Who knew your legs could hurt so much and I didn't really even do anything. Vegeta grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him.   
  
Vegeta started to dose off as I just laid there and thought about what just happened. But then I felt a presents in the house. I figured it was just one of the many animals Bulma's dad had.  
  
A few minutes later that assumption was proven wrong. The next thing I knew someone opened the door. Vegeta woke up grabbing the sheets and throwing it over me.  
  
"OMG!" I knew that voice. Of all people it was Goten.  
  
"WHAT!" I heard Trunks down stairs. Goten grabbed something off of Trunks dressing.  
  
"SO SORRY!" He quickly shut the door.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, it was nothing I just saw a scary um shadow."  
  
"Uh hum. Come on lets go."  
  
I heard the front door close and I let out a long sigh.  
Vegeta just sat up in bed with his eyes wide open.  
  
"I think I just had my first heart attack." I grabbed my chest breathing in a out quickly.   
"I thought you said no one was going to come home." I punched Vegeta in the arm.  
  
"Shit, what are we going to tell Goten."  
  
"Well, ummm." I think at that moment I was giving that Son grin.  
  
"Let me guess you told him." Vegeta crossed his arms and gave his famous stern look.  
  
"Hehehe." Was all I could say. I looked over at the clock.   
  
"Oh, its 12:30 I better get going."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't want to get in trouble."  
  
"Fine." I saw Vegeta for the first time pout.  
  
"Stop being a baby." I got dressed and gave Vegeta one last, passionate kiss.  
******************************************************************  
  
The next morning I woke up in the best mood ever. (Not counting my legs being as sore as hell) But it was all ruined as I walked down stairs. I saw my parents eating breakfast with Goten. Goten gave me a evil look but kept eating.   
  
After a awkward breakfast I went up to my room to get dressed but of course Goten followed me.  
  
"Can I get dressed in peace."  
  
"What the HELL was you doing at Vegeta's last night." I ran over and covered his mouth.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Goten pushed my hand away.  
  
"I wasn't over there. What are you talking about?" I crossed my arms and turned my back to him.  
  
I already knew, he knew I was over there so I put down the act. "Why was you over there anyways"  
  
"I was getting something out of Trunks room. But that's beside the point. How could you?"  
  
"Hey, I told you my attentions. Why are you so shocked?"  
  
"I didn't think you would go through with it. Um did you tell Trunks?"  
  
"No, I didn't remember I promised you. But I feel guilty as hell. I can't believe you don't." Goten gave me a look that I've never seen before. True anger towards me. He turned around quickly and walked out the door slamming it.  
  
Why don't I feel guilty?  
  
********************************************************************  
Well, this story is coming along. You like? Well, if your dissapointed I'm sorry I tried. Plus I'm really sick right now but I had to finish this for you guys. OH yeah and don't forget to thank Silent song for the lemon help. 


	4. Vegeta or Trunks?

AN: Okay readers you might be a bit mad at me with this chapter but I don't know how I'm going to end this story and I don't know who the main couple will be. Oh yeah and I'm bashing on Bulma just a TINY bit (I love Bulma but I had to in this story) and Vegeta has become really really REALLY mean to Pan in this chapter so no flames for that. He will get better. Oh, and Trunks is in the story.   
  
*******************************************************************  
  
I had thought for many nights about what Goten had said to me  
  
"Why don't you feel guilty?"  
  
How can I feel guilty about something I wanted for so long. I thought through the day and through the night. I even wrote down the pro's and cons of the situation. As many times as I did it I got more cons, the top being he's married and has two children. My best friends, Bra and Trunks. Trunks?  
  
If I can't have the man, I can have the next best thing. His son. I knew Trunks took a liking to me. I've seen him stare and give me second glances. Hell, why not sure he seems like a jerk but who knows he could be the man of my dreams and I just don't know it yet.  
  
I called Goten and I told him about my plan to go to Vegeta and tell him I no longer can go through this. He was beyond happy.  
  
The next day I went over to see Bra. I dropped into Vegeta's gravity room to tell him I needed to speak with him tonight. As I walked in Vegeta was right by the door pulling me in and shutting the door fast. Before I could say anything he started kissing me. I wanted to pull away but how could I. This is Vegeta the sexiest man on this planet. But I had to think what if Bulma, Bra, or Trunks walks in. I pushed him away. He gave me a confused expression.  
  
"Don't look at me like that." I told him.  
  
"Isn't that why you're here?"  
  
"No, I was going to tell you to meet me tonight. I have to talk to you about something."  
  
"Very, well." He said giving me a smirk I couldn't understand. I think he thought I wanted to mess around instead of talk.  
  
"Just meet me in the forest where I live around midnight."  
  
I gave my last glance and walked out.  
  
"What are you doing in there?"  
  
I believe I almost had a heart attack. I spun around seeing Trunks standing there.  
  
"Oh, hey. Oh I was just going to use it but Vegeta is in there so yeah."  
  
"Okay. Hey I was wondering even though we have a grown up together I don't really know you. So you want to go out sometime. To caught up on things? I mean, only if you want to."  
  
I think I went in to shock. Just last night I was thinking about getting with him. I realized I didn't answer him.  
  
"Yeah, sure that's great."  
  
"Tonight? Maybe eight. I'll pick you up."  
  
"Perfect." Thought I would have to cut the date short to meet vegeta.  
  
I got dressed. I wasn't sure where Trunks was going to take me. Probably somewhere fancy, but I could be wrong. So I wore a long denim shirt with some brown swede boots that went to my knees. And a shirt that looked like it came out of the 70's, long sleeves with a slit in the sleeves that went to my elbows. It was nice enough outfit to wear anywhere.  
  
I heard a car honking out front I didn't even bothered looking outside I knew it was Trunks. I ran down stairs and was almost to the door before my dad stopped me.   
  
"Where do you think your going?" He said crossing his arms and staring at me in only a way a father could.  
  
"I'm going out." I responded trying to act calm.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Trunks."  
  
"Why would you be going out with him?" He was a bit puzzled usually me and Trunks couldn't be in a room for 10 minutes with out starting a fight. But I quickly made up a lie.  
  
"Well, Goten is sleeping like always. Bra well, why would he want to go out with his sister, and you and I know he doesn't have friends except us. So I thought I would be nice and go with him." Boy was I good.  
  
"Okay, but why so dressed up?"   
  
Oops, I spoke to soon.  
  
"I just like to look good. Is that such a crime?" I heard the car honk again.  
  
"And now if you would excuse me." I rushed out the door. When I got in the car I told Trunks to quickly drive off.   
  
I could feel him looking at me every so often.  
  
"You look great." He said looking over at me then back at the road.  
  
"Thank you." How stupid that's all I could say. "Um, where are we going?"   
  
"Where would you like to go?"  
  
"A club." I said with a smile.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I've never been to one."  
  
"Oh, yeah that's right. Well you look the age now so they wont say anything."  
  
We arrived at the club and he help me out of the car. He might be a smart ass sometimes but he's always a gentlemen.   
  
I finally got to get a good look at him. I went into a little shock. He looked just like Vegeta (beside the hair and eyes) He was wearing regular blue jeans with a white shirt, and a leather jacket. And that was just great every time I looked at him I thought of Vegeta.  
  
We got in the club easy and sat down at a table. We sat in silence for a long time before he started speaking.  
  
"So why did you change yourself into a adult. I know you. And you wouldn't do it for some stupid reason like you was just tired of being a kid."  
  
"Yes, I have a good reason but I think I'm going to wish myself back to a kid again." I said sadly.  
  
"Oh, I really wish you wouldn't."  
  
"Why's that."  
  
"It's just I would have to wait a long time before you come of age and I'll be getting old."   
  
Trunks said starting to blush.   
  
"Why would you want to wait on me." I could tell he wanted to be with me but I wanted to make sure I was right.  
  
Trunks was getting nerves cause you would always run his fingers through his hair about a hundred times.  
  
"Because I want to..." He cleared his throat. "Be with you."   
  
"But don't you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No, those girls are just after my money. I don't think I ever asked a girl out. As soon as they find out my last name is Briefs then they will do anything for me."  
  
"I can only imagine." I said smiling but getting a bit angry thinking of him with another girl.   
  
"Don't get mad. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Its not like I haven't been with someone." Oh shit, why did I say that? Trunks nearly fainted he just gave me a blank stare.  
  
"Excuse me. Your only thirteen." The people at the net table heard us and began to stare.  
  
"Trunks. Shhh."  
  
He leaned over so he could whisper.  
  
"When and who was it."  
  
"I can't tell you exactly when but it was after I made the wish."  
  
"Well, that's somewhat of a relief. Do you regret it?" He sounded very concerned.  
  
"No, its just. He had things going on that made me feel guilty."  
  
"Did he have a girlfriend.?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Did you love him, or do you?" I could see he really wanted me to hurry up and answer this.  
  
"Its was just lust. Why so concerned?"  
  
"I'm not." He quickly picked up his drink and finished it off.  
  
"Listen lets not talk about this it will just ruin the night."  
  
For the rest of the night we talked, laughed, and got a bit to close. I f you know what I mean. Not all the way but close enough.  
  
We were riding around when I looked at the clock. 12:05.  
  
"Oh, no!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to go home. I know its really early for you but I don't want my parents to freak. You know I"m only thirteen."  
  
Trunks made a little face.  
  
"Please, don't remind me. I feel like a perv."  
  
I just smiled and laughed.  
  
"Here stop. I don't want ;my dad to see through window." I leaned over and gave thim one last kiss. "We have got to do this again."  
  
"Yeah, maybe my place next time." I gave him a evil stare.  
  
"Don't get me wrong I wont jump on you or anything. Of course, Unless you want me to." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Goodnight, Trunks."  
  
I waited till he drove off and walked into the forest. I could feel Vegeta's Ki.  
  
"Vegeta I'm so sorry. I had a date tonight and...." Vegeta suddenly grabbed me pulling me to his chest. Io looking in his eyes for a few seconds before he kissed me. I pushed him away again for the second time today.  
  
"Stop that" I said screaming at him. He just stood there staring at me.  
  
"I said I just wanted to talk." I took in a deep breath. "Now listen. I can't have anything to do with you anymore. I mean we can speak to each other but nothing more."  
  
"That's not what you want."  
  
I looked down "Of course not, but it's the right thing, and...." I turned around I didn't want to see his reaction. "I'm with someone." I heard him take in a sharp breath.  
  
"Who might that be?"  
  
"Trunks."  
  
"What!" I nearly shook in fear at how he spoke.  
  
"How could you do that?"  
  
"Well, how could you cheat on your wife? Tell me that."  
  
"Don't start that shit. She cheats on me all the damn time. Coming home from those so called 'business meetings' I having to smell those men on her."  
  
"You mean I was just revenge to get back at her." I could feel my eyes water. But I wasn't going to show him that.   
  
Vegeta took a step making me move back. We did this till I was up again a tree. He moved his mouth to my ear and spoke softly.  
  
"Does it matter if it revenge or not. Your getting pleasure and I'm getting mine. It's a win, win situation."  
  
Before I could give a response he started kissing me. Not in the way he used to. This time it was more aggressive. I tried to push him away but he just pushed me harder against the tree. I slapped him, which that only caused him the smirk and grab my hand. He got me on the ground and started kissing my neck. I struggled for the longest before he started talking.  
  
"Why are you resisting. It's not like it's your first time."  
  
"That's not the point. I don't want to do anything." I began to struggle again.  
  
"You know you can't over power me."  
  
I stared in his eyes then looked away. This was all true. I laid there not struggling anymore. He took off all my close and in the end he did everything he wanted.   
  
After he was 'finished' I got up and put on all my clothes.  
  
"Now you can't tell me that wasn't good." I saw him laugh a little. I didn't even bother answering him. I just flew off to my room.   
  
I went into the shower leaning against the cold wall. How could I let him do that to me? Why didn't I raise my KI and have someone help me. But as he said 'You know you can't over power me.'   
  
I looked over at the clock and saw it read 1:49. I grabbed the phone and thought about who I could talk to. I knew I couldn't call Trunks. And Bra would just be totally wrong. Then I thought of Goten. He knew about me and Vegeta. But should I tell him the truth or just act like I'm talking about someone else.  
  
I dialed the number to get a bubbly voice on the other end.  
  
"Awww my favorite niece. What do I have the honor of you calling me?"  
  
"Very funny. Um I have sort of a question."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Um when a girl says she's raped what do you think of."  
  
"What kind of question is this?" He sounded freaked out.  
  
"It's nothing. I just need to know."  
  
"I don't understand the question. How am I suppose to answer that."  
  
"Okay when a girl gets raped do you think she's struggling and yelling to get away."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about if a girl doesn't want to have sex but she doesn't struggle cause she knows there is no use."  
  
"That doesn't matter it's still going against her will."  
  
"Okay, well I need to get going."  
  
"Pan what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." He was very concerned. As he should be. But it was just the wrong time to tell him anything.   
  
"Pan, now you don't have to lie to me."  
  
"Goten really it's nothing. I need to go. I'm really tired."  
  
"OH yeah Pan."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Trunks called me after your date. And he really really likes you. He talked about you the whole time I had to get off the phone because I was tired of hearing about you." He started to laugh. "You should really stay with him."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
I slowly hung up the phone and laid down on my bed. I tried to close my eyes but I started thinking about what happened between me and Vegeta. So I just laid there the rest of the night thinking how I was going to get out of this.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Well I'm sorry if that sucks. I liked the chapter but I'm know I'm going to get yelled at for the rape stuff. But this is fanfic and I can do whatever the hell I want with my story. But dont worry Vegeta will turn nice in the next chapter (or the next I dont know) so don't freak out on me. Well, till next time. ::Waves:: OH, yeah don't forget to review. 


	5. I'm so sorry

AN: Okay I thought I would be nice and get this chapter out sooner than the last one. I'm so happy I didn't get any flames YEAH~! Lol well I hope you guys like this chapter and sorry if it ends up being short. I'm just sitting here going to write about whatever comes to my head.   
  
**********************************************************  
  
Three weeks had gone by and everyday it felt like the night in the forest. Trunks and I started to really, really like each other. I was beginning to get strong feelings for him, maybe even love him. But I couldn't express them because there was something holding me back. Vegeta. Every time I saw him and we were by ourselves he would force me to do anything he wanted.   
  
I should have fought back. I know I was strong enough to give one good punch then get away from him. But it was like he had a hold on me. Which this made a problem with me and Trunks. I wanted to make love to him but how could I when I was just getting fucked on the side. I know I wouldn't be able to be with Trunks like that until I got Vegeta to stop all this.   
  
I had went over to Bra's house because she begged me for hours to spend the night with her. Of course I wanted to get out of this because I know I would see Vegeta all the time. But I figured I could dodge him enough to have a good time with my friend.   
  
I went over there around 8:00. We did our girl talk and watched a few movies. I started to get really sleepy so I thought I could go to sleep for a few hours. I knew Bra stayed up all night so I figured she would be up on the phone or watching tv.   
  
I woke up at 1:00 a.m. I looked over on the bed. No Bra. I searched for her KI and found nothing. Then I realized the window wasn't open before. That girl had snuck out to a party and left me here. Alone in a house with Vegeta.   
  
I heard my stomach growl so I slowly walked down in the kitchen. I got some fruit out and was making my way back upstairs when I heard the front door swing open. Vegeta walked in with sweat all over him.  
  
All he did was give me that awful smile.   
  
"Why do you always find me?" I said lowing my head.   
  
"Why are you always around?" He walked over grabbing the food out of my hand and laying them on the table.  
  
I backed up. "What are you doing up so late?" What a dumb question I know he was training. I think he sensed I already knew so he didn't bother answering.   
  
He came closer and grabbed me around my waist. What a perfect time to scream. To wake Bulma up. Give a good lie on how he ALWAYS forced himself on me and this would all be over. But how could I do that. Bulma and Vegeta would brake up causing Bra to freak out Trunks and Vegeta get in a fight. And Trunks hadn't trained in the longest so we know who would win. Not to mention my side of the family. I couldn't do anything but handle this on my own.   
  
Vegeta picked me up and quickly took me to the gravity room. Every so often he would kiss my neck. Make me shiver, not out of lust but out of fear of what came next. He pushed me against the wall kissing me while he took off all my clothes. He laid me on the ground kissing me all over. It made me sick, not that he's touching me, but that he would stare at me with this lustful look. I turned my head closing my eyes.   
  
He got on top and started having his 'way' with me. I had learned to block it out and I thought why am I laying here. He's not holding me down he's not restraining me. What if deep down I like this? What if in some sick way I'm getting pleasure out of this all.   
  
He started moving faster and harder and I broke down. All those nights (and days) he's done this to me not once did I cry and if I did I wouldn't let it show. I started crying. Not just a few tears but sobbing. I started moving my head back and forth. Then I heard a awful scream and I soon found out it was me. I was screaming for him to stop. When I stopped screaming I just laid there sobbing.   
  
I opened my eyes and saw Vegeta just staring at me. I had never seen him look like this. It was almost like he was in the verge of sobbing. I pushed him off, grabbing my clothes and putting on everything quickly. He moved himself against the wall and brought his knees to his chest. I watch as he laid his head on his knees.  
  
"What have I done?" He brought his head back up and looked at me. "What have I done to you?"  
  
I saw two tears go down his face. My mouth dropped. He's crying. How can Vegeta be crying. I've heard from grandpa that he cried but that was just out of anger, but never for someone.   
  
I got on my knees and crawled over to him. He turned his head away from me. I know he was ashamed of everything he did. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder resting my head on him.  
  
For a few moments he just sat there not moving. It felt as though he wasn't breathing. Then he moved his around and put them around my waist pulling me closer to him.   
  
Usually when he does this I shake in fear of what usually happens next. But I was calm. He pulled me close to his chest and started rocking back and forth with me in his arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
I started to cry again.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything I've done. I feel like I've taken so much from you."  
  
"What do you mean." I tried to sound calm.  
  
"I've taken away your innocents. I feel like I've taken away your youth. And worse I've taken your pride. I know how it feels to be forced to do something. I know the anger I felt. And I know you feel like anger towards me. How could I do this to someone I...." Then I heard him stop. Was he going to say I love you? Of course not what am I thinking? But after hearing that I didn't know what to say. Was I suppose to say. Your damn right you should be sorry. Or should I just pat him on the back and say everything is going to be okay.   
  
"Your like forbidden fruit." He spoke giving a small laugh and smile.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Forbidden fruit it's so beautiful to look at, to long for it. And you know it's taste would be like nothing you ever had. You think if I just take one bit what harm would it do? You take that one bit then you take another, till it's all gone and you can't have it anymore."  
  
I got up wiping the tears from my eyes.  
  
"Have I taken my last bit?"   
  
I just looked at him. "What do you think?" He just looked at me. I turned and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Early the next morning I woke up leaving Bra a note saying when I left. As soon as I got home the phone started ringing.   
  
*Why can't I ever get a brake.* I said to myself.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Pan, It's Trunks."  
  
"Oh hey babe. What's up?"  
  
"I was wondering if tonight you want to come over. Please say yes it very important."  
  
"I don't know. How about I come over now?"  
  
"No, I need to get some things ready. I have a big surprise for you."  
  
"You know I hate surprises."  
  
"Yeah yeah I know but I figured you will love this one. Well, I need to get things ready I'll call you when I get done. Bye."  
  
"Bye." I hung up the phone then tossed my clothes on the floor.   
  
*great now what?* I laid across my bed for a well deserved nap.   
  
*********************************************************  
  
Well, what did you think. Yeah yeah I know Vegeta is like SO OOC. But this is my fanfic. But see I made him nice again. And sorry the story was so short but I thought this was the best place to stop. But I wonder what Trunks is going to do? Hum who knows (well me of course HAHA) uh hum that was dumb but anyways please review~! 


	6. The big news

First of all I'm so so so so so so so so so so SORRY~! I didn't mean to take this long to write but I didn't know how I wanted this story to go. And honestly I still don't. Ummm I really hope you like it. I think it seems a bit rushed. But tell me what you think. Sorry again for the wait. I think the story is picking up now so I think I'll have the next chapter out soon. But it wont take as long as the last one. Well, ENJOY~!!!!!  
  
OH yes and I emailed some of you about the update. Okay I got most everyone but I'm sure there was some new people and I would go back and put you in my address book. But I get confused really easy. And its 11:19 and I don't feel like getting confused this late. So just leave your email address in your review and I promise I'll put it in my address book.   
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
I sat down on my bed looking at my clock watching the minutes past. It was 9:06 and Trunks still hadn't called. I thought if I should call him first but then thought it would be best and just go over there.   
  
It took me about ten minutes to get there. I stood in front of his house and saw there wasn't any lights on. I walked up to the door and looked through a small window. I could see candles lit, a table filled with food, and then I saw Trunks walk by. He was all dressed up. I stood there thinking what he was up to. I guess he just wanted to be alone with me.  
  
I knocked on the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I got tired of waiting." I said while placing a kiss on his cheek. I stood there and just stared at him. "Well, are you going to let me in?"  
  
"I suppose." He said laughing a bit.  
  
"Is this the surprise?"  
  
"No, it will just make the surprise better. I hope."  
  
Trunks and I walked to the table. He pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and looked at the food.  
  
"You can start eating." Trunks said while taking his seat.  
  
I didn't have to be told twice. I put some (well a lot) of food on my plate and started to eat. I saw Trunks wasn't eating just drinking a little bit of wine.  
  
"Why aren't you eating?"  
  
"I'm to nervous."  
  
I stopped eating, though I didn't want to.  
  
"Now what would Trunks Brief have to be nervous about?"  
  
"Just finish eating then I'll do it."Trunks put down his glass and started running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Okay, now I can't stand it tell me."  
  
Trunks stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me up to my feet. He took me in his living room and had me stand there for a while.  
  
"Okay don't laugh at what I'm going to say."  
  
"I won't just tell me."  
  
Trunks took in a deep breath and grabbed my hands.  
  
"Pan, I've always loved you. In a family sort of way. You had always been around me and even though we fought a lot, I loved it when you came over. Then all of a sudden you do this to your self. Honestly I was a bit mad about the whole thing. Because you turned out to be so beautiful and I knew once you got out in the public guys would be all over you. I always knew you would turned out to be beautiful just like your mother. But the age thing was just to much to handle. I would be this old man by the time you came of age. Now its like my prayers have been answered."  
  
I stood there with my mouth dropped. Trunks kept talking. He started rambling though. What he was saying was sweet but he wasn't getting to the point. Finally after a while he stopped talking and looked in my eyes for the longest.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"Yes." Then he did the unthinkable. He got down on one knee and looked up at me.  
  
"I love you so much. And I can't live with out you. I want you to be my wife."  
  
I started to mumble some stuff before he stopped me.  
  
"I understand everyone might be a little pissed. But we can get past that. So will you marry me?"  
  
Then all at once I started crying. Who knew I would get so emotional over something like this.  
  
"Yes, I will! I Love you so much!"  
  
I helped Trunks to his feet and started kissing him.  
  
That night one thing led to another and well I think you know what happened.  
  
It was two in the morning after everything was said and 'done'.   
  
"I need to go. I'll probably get screamed at when I get home."  
  
Trunks grabbed me by the waist and kissed me.  
  
"You've made me so happy."  
  
"I know."  
  
I put on my clothes and was walking out the door when I remembered something.  
  
"When are we going to tell everyone?"  
  
He looked at me for a while then a big smile came on his face.  
  
"How about tonight. All I have to do is tell mom I need to talk to everyone about something important. And she'll have one of her 'parties'."  
  
"Trunks." I said whining.  
  
"Hey, it wont be that bad you know the guys get tipsy within a hour then we can tell them."  
  
"Okay, fine."   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was around three o'clock when my mom came in my room.  
  
"Bulma just called she's having a party."  
  
"Oh really?" I tried to make it sound like I didn't know.  
  
"Yeah isn't that great? She said it's going to start around six or so. So you better start getting dressed cause I know it's going to take you forever."  
  
"Okay Mom."  
  
After she left the room and laid across the bed. *I already know this is going to be a bad night.*  
  
At about 6:30 I arrived at the party. Trunks ran up to me with a worried look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Your late!"  
  
"That's all? You always know I'm late."  
  
"So are you ready to tell them?" He said with a grin.  
  
"What do you mean 'are YOU ready'?"  
  
"Don't worry I'll tell them myself. I just want you to be near me."  
  
"Okay then, lets get things started."  
  
Trunks and I walked in the living room. Grandpa, Vegeta, and Goten were sitting around the table. Seeing who could drink the most before passing out. My dad was just sitting there trying to get them to stop.  
  
Grandma, Mom, Bulma, and Bra was sitting around the table doing their little girl talk. Not sure what about because my whole life I hung out with the boys more. I was never in the conversation.   
  
"Excuse me everyone Pan and I have an announcement."  
  
Everyone stared at us. I could feel Vegeta staring straight at me. I started to move behind Trunks. It made me feel just a little protected.  
  
"Most of you don't know but me and Pan have been dating for a while now."  
  
"What!" Dad had gotten up from his seat and started doing his Son hissy fit. Mom calmed him down enough so Trunks could keep speaking.  
  
"Um, as I was saying we have a announcement."  
  
"OMG! Pan your pregnant!" Bra said jumping up and down.  
  
Before I could disagree everyone had gotten up out of their seat and started screaming at us.  
  
"No! She is not pregnant!"  
  
I looked over and saw a huge relief on Vegeta's face.  
  
Trunks put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.  
  
"We're getting married."  
  
All the girls did a high pitch squeal and had gotten up to hug me.  
  
The men, well, there was many emotions there.  
  
Goten just screamed like the girls and ran over to me.  
  
Grandpa just had a Son grin and leaned back in his chair saying 'I knew they would get together.'  
  
Dad, well, he actually fainted.  
  
And the best, or more like worse, for last was Vegeta.  
  
First he just looked on in shock. Then that moved on to the look like he didn't give a shit about anything that was happening. But that quickly turned to anger. Vegeta got out of the chair so fast it fell over. He slowly walked over and stood in front of Trunks. Poor Trunks had no idea what was going to happen to him next.  
  
Vegeta raised his hands up and wrapped them very tightly around Trunks neck. Everyone went into silence. Grandpa ran up and tried his best to get his hands loose. Out of rage I powered up and punch Vegeta in the jaw. Now what I did really put everyone into silence. Vegeta let go and gave me a go to hell look. Looked back at his son and walked out of the house.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Bulma said while looking at Trunks neck.  
  
"Mom I'm fine." Trunks looked at me. He knew his father wouldn't do that to him for no reason. I know Vegeta's done that to him before but NEVER for no reason at all. Trunks grabbed my hand and walked me into the next room.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know?" I tried not to look in his eyes.  
  
"Please, tell me. I know you know something."  
  
I didn't know what to say. Should I tell the truth. Or just act like a idiot and go on with all the lies. But how can I lie to my future husband. And when we get married I'll just have to keep lying.  
  
I was about to speak when Goten walked in.  
  
"Man, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not the first time it happened." Trunks rubbed his neck but was laughing at the some time.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering. If Pan doesn't mind. If you wanted to have a bachelor party. Maybe start tonight and have one all the way up to the wedding."  
  
Before Trunks even asked if it was okay I smiled and nodded.  
  
"Just don't go crazy. And no strippers."  
  
"Awww come on Pan."  
  
"Goten don't you dare take him to a strip club."  
  
"Fine, you big meany." Goten pouted but then started pushing Trunks out the door.  
  
That night after all the women did there awwwww's about us. And talked about the wedding. And Bulma going on and on about how she knew me and Trunks would get married. And after hearing my Dad screaming in the back ground saying 'I won't allow this marriage to happen' I told everyone I was going home because I was very tired.  
  
As I was flying home I thought about the whole Vegeta thing. I was over him. Hard to believe it but I was. Though if he came on to me I don't know what I would do, honestly. I'm sure though I would try everything possible not to do anything with him. I thought about Trunks and what he would think if I told him. I knew he wouldn't be understanding. This is his father. How could you take something like this?  
  
But I had made a choice. I was going to tell Trunks tomorrow and that's final.   
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
::Reads the story:: you know what this story sucks. WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE READING THIS~!? I mean I'm so happy you are but omg and this chapter just awful. Well, if I get a flame I won't be surprised lol.  
  
But if you did like it PLEASE review~! 


	7. Miss you always

Well, I have to warn I think this is a little short and I"m sorry for that but it's better than nothing. Umm a storm is about to come so I have to hurry and post this so I can get off and shut the computer down. I didn't get to read over it so if its got A LOT of mistakes review and tell me and I'll fix them when I have time. Well I hope you enjoy and so sorry for the wait.   
  
OH and thankx so much for the reviews you guys are wonderful~!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When I got home I went to bed right away. Hopefully if I'm asleep they won't wake me up and talk to be for hours about the wedding. I called Trunks cell phone. He didn't answer. Which, that wasn't such a surprise I figured Goten and him were having a great time. I left him a message telling him I'll be over early in the morning.  
  
I couldn't go to sleep. All I did that night was try and figure out a way to tell Trunks about all this. Usually if I planned what I was going to say everything went well. But this situation I just drew a blank on.   
  
I looked at the clock. It was eight a.m. I knew he would be up so I got dressed and left a note for my parents, just in case. I arrived at the house a lightly knocked on the door. Trunks came in with a ice pack on his head and his hair every which way.  
  
"Aw, to much to drink." I said rubbing his cheek and laughing a little.  
  
"It's not funny. Why did you want to come by?" Trunks motioned for me to walk.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something." I said with my head down.  
  
"Omg your pregnant." Trunks said dropping his ice pack.  
  
"NO~!"  
  
"Then you don't want to get married. Is that it?" I walked over and put my arm around his neck.  
  
"Of course I want to marry you. I just, I just need to tell you something about my past. Well,   
  
actually I need to tell you why I used the dragon balls."  
  
Trunks sat on the couch. "Oh, yeah. You never told anyone yet have you."  
  
"I've told Goten, but I made him promise me not to tell anyone so don't be mad at him."  
  
"Okay, I wont. But just tell me." Trunks said raising a eye brow.  
  
"Remember on our first date I said I changed myself to look like this for someone." Trunks gave   
  
me a slow nod.  
  
"Well, you know this person. Very well."  
  
"Oh, do I work with them or something?" Trunks said.  
  
"No, umm your related." I said almost with tears in my eyes.  
  
"What?" Trunks moved away from me. "The only person I can think of is Dad but,"  
  
Tears were running down my face. Trunks mouth dropped and just stared at me.  
  
"Please tell me its not him." Trunks stood up walking across the room.  
  
"Trunks I'm sorry. If I knew what was going to happen between us I would have never done it.  
  
I moved towards him but he back away towards the wall.  
  
Trunks put his hand on his forehead.   
  
"Okay, let me get this straight. You wished to be older so you could be with my Dad. You then had sex with him which is just, okay I don't even want to think about it. Then you get with me. Were you guys fucking when we was together?"  
  
"Trunks listen to me, please." I moved closer but he pushed me away causing me to fall on the grounds. I was crying so hard I could barely breath. Trunks looked down at me with tears almost in his eyes.  
  
"Pan, I love you so much. But why did you do this to me?"  
  
I got off the ground and moved towards him I wrapped my arms around him crying in his shoulder. He tried to pull me off. I had to power up a little to keep him in my arms.  
  
"If you'll sit down I'll tell you everything." I whispered in his ear.  
  
After Trunks settled down I told him everything. And I mean everything. It was really hard for me to say it. And I wanted to leave the part out about him forcing himself on me but I had to tell the truth. I never wanted to go through this again.  
  
After I explained everything we just sat there in silence. Trunks had his head practially in his lap. I sat close to him but I didn't dare move.   
  
"You don't want to be with me anymore, do you?"  
  
Trunks slowly raised his head up and looked at me. He wrapped one arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.  
  
"I already said I still love you. It's going to be hard for me to except what you did. I'm not saying having sex with someone else is wrong its just...."  
  
"I know. I just want you to stay with me." I rested my head on his shoulder. Enjoying the time I had with him.  
  
"I want you to do something though."   
  
"What's that?" I raised my head up to look at him.  
  
"I want you to talk to Vegeta and tell him, just so he knows, to never touch you again." Trunks voice started to get very loud. Anyone could have know he was angry. "I would have a 'talk' with him my self. But I'm going to leave it to you. I think that would be best for all of us."  
  
I just looked at him and nodded.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
That evening I knew Vegeta would be alone. I told Trunks I was going to talk to him tonight. He was a bit nervous. Even though it was his decision. He was afraid we was going to do something. I know I should get mad over that. He doesn't trust me and I don't blame him. I promised him I wouldn't do anything with him and all I can say is it's going to be the hardest promise to keep.  
  
I went to the door and knock. I did have a excuse if Bulma or anyone else came to the door but I was hoping I didn't have to use it. No one would answer so I knew Vegeta was by himself. I let my self in and didn't see anyone on the first floor. I walked to his room and saw Vegeta laying on the bed watching tv. I was a bit taken back. It's rare for him to ever actually sit down and watch tv.   
  
He looked up at me then straight at the tv. I became very nervous. I didn't know if I should run now or wait it out.  
  
"Vegeta?" I whispered.  
  
"What the hell do you want." You can't imagine how he made those words sounds. It was as if the devil himself was saying it.   
  
"I have got to talk to you."  
  
"What do you 'have to talk to me' about?" Vegeta mocked me. Still not looking at me. But I suppose mocking was much better then screaming and yelling.  
  
I stood there for a minute. What was I going to say? Hell, I didn't even know how to start off. What did I do all day?   
  
Oh yeah, I sat in my room thanking god about a million times for Trunks not leaving me or killing me.   
  
"Get out if you have nothing to say then." Vegeta turned to his side.  
  
I have to say something quick before someone comes home or before Vegeta blows up.  
  
"Actually Trunks wanted me to come and tell you."Vegeta turned back around to look at me. "I don't know how to say it with out being so blunt."  
  
"It never hurt you before."  
  
I gave a dirty look while he just gave me a smirk.  
  
"You know how you asked me if you took your last bite of the 'forbidden fruit'"  
  
Vegeta just gave a very small nod.  
  
"Well, you have."  
  
Vegeta dropped his head to look down at the bed. Still looking down he moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He pushed himself off and walked towards me, still with his head looking down. When he was just inches away from me he lifted his head. And with a look I never seen before he just stared in my eyes. Moving his hand up to my face and tracing my jaw line. I close my eyes. I couldn't help it.   
  
I opened my eye's again. And saw something very surprising. Vegeta's eyes were filled with tears. But he had a faint smile. Not a smirk but a REAL smile. He moved in and gave me this kiss. It was as if it was my first kiss. Sweet, passionate, breathe taking.   
  
He broke the kiss and backed away from me.   
  
"I guess there was one last drop left." Vegeta turned his back to me and walked back to the bed.  
  
"I think you should leave." He laid back on his side facing away from me again.  
  
I walked out when I heard him softly say.  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
I couldn't hold it in anymore. I ran out of the house tears endlessly streaming down my face.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
::reads the story over:: how corny....but anyways I'm so sorry for taking so long. Ummm school is about to start and I don't pay attention so I'll have time to write lol. But I hope you enjoyed it and if you want me to email you when the next chapter is out please leave your email address. Thank you for reading this ::blows kisses:: lol you know you like that. 


	8. Vegeta's BACK!

FINALLY I'm writing again. ::sweat drop:: I'm so freakin sorry I haven't wrote. I've just been having problems in school and with my health. How are you guys? Well hope you like the chapter but it will probably suck so I'm sorry ahead of time.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
It had been three days since that night with Vegeta. In those three hellish days I just wanted to run over to him , hold him, and comfort him. Tell everyone how I feel for him. How much I love him. What's stopping me?  
  
Trunks.  
  
Yes, what can I say about him. He's wonderful he can and does give me everything I've hoped and dreamed for. Cherishes me like nothing I've ever seen, but what's the one thing he cant give me?  
  
Vegeta.  
  
The one that took my virginity the one I have that special bond with.  
  
But what can vegeta give that Trunks can't? What does he give that Trunks doesn't already.  
  
I sat on my bed pondering over this question. I was startled when the phone started to ring. I answered it. Trunks was on the other end.  
  
I just realized I hadn't spoken to him in three days.  
  
"Did you talk to him?"  
  
Instead of saying Hi, how are you doing. He wanted to ask "Did you talk to him?"  
  
I let out a sigh.  
  
"Yes, it was difficult but it's over with."  
  
"Good."  
  
Good. Good! That's all he can tell me is Good. Does he not understand the emotional pain I went through seeing Vegeta like that. Then again what kind of emotional damage did he go through knowing his future wife had sex with his dad?  
  
I waited a while to speak. Knowing he wasn't going to make any effort I started.  
  
"So do you want to go out today. I haven't seen you in days and I miss you." I tried to sound happy.  
  
I heard let out a little laugh. "No I'm busy tonight I have to work late."  
  
"Forget about work."   
  
"I can't. Mom really wants me to finish some things up."  
  
"Just tell her I want to go out tonight. We've done it before and she's let you go."   
  
"I said no! I'm behind anyways."  
  
I pulled the phone away from my ear. Damn, he didn't have to be that snippy with me.  
  
"Alright then. Just call me when all your work is done and we can go out."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I love..."  
  
Trunks hung up the phone.   
  
I have no idea what's wrong with him. Well, I have some idea but he's just acting to weird.  
  
A few hours had past and I thought it would be nice to go over to Trunks house and fix a big dinner for him. I know a table full food would cheer any saiyan up. I packed up some food and was on my way.  
  
It was about ten at night when I got to his house. I figured by the time I fixed the food and had everything set up he would be home.  
  
I walked in the house and felt some power levels. I wondered if it was some burglers. I sort of smiled. This might be a bit fun to scare them. I put the stuff down and slowly made my way to the back of the house.  
  
  
  
I heard some noises in Trunks room. I stood by the door and cracked my knuckles. I pushed open the door and saw the worse thing. Trunks was on top of a girl. Doing what you might ask? WHAT DO YOU THINK!? I stood there in shock. Trunks turned and saw me. I heard the girl scream and grabbed the covers. Trunks fell off the bed and just stared at me.   
  
"Whose that?" The girl said pointing at me.  
  
"I'm his fiancé."  
  
"WHAT!" The girl yelled.  
  
Trunks just kept looking at both of us.  
  
The girl got up and walked over to Trunks slapping him in the face. She turned to me.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I had no idea he had a fiancé. Honest."  
  
I knew the girl was telling the truth but I just wasn't in the mood to be nice to her right now.  
  
"Just leave!" I yelled.  
  
The girl nodded grabbing her clothes and ran out the door.   
  
Trunks moved around the room trying to get his clothes.   
  
"Trunks why?"  
  
"Pan listen."  
  
"NO shut up! Just tell me WHY that's all I want to know." My voice became uneven I tried to chock back the tears.  
  
"Pan calm down." Trunks moved towards me. I walked back to get away from him.  
  
"NO! TELL ME WHY NOW!" I fell on the floor, tears going down my face.  
  
"To get back at you." Trunks said calmly. He came and sat down next to me putting his hand on my legs.  
  
I pushed his hand off. "To get back at me?"  
  
"I just wanted revenge."  
  
"But I explained to you. When we was together he was forcing me."  
  
"I thought I would feel better I got back at you some how."  
  
"Do you feel better now?" I wiped the tears from my eyes.  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"Answer me."  
  
He still didn't say anything.  
  
"FUCKING ANSWER ME!"  
  
"HELL YEAH I FEEL BETTER! You happy. I'm real fucking happy."  
  
I stood up and walked out of the door. Trunks ran out.  
  
"Pan stop. I'm sorry I didn't mean it."   
  
I just ignored him. What else could I do?  
  
I flew around for hours. Not knowing where to go. I went over to Goten's house but he wasn't home. I couldn't go home because my parents would know something was wrong.  
  
I realized I was knew the CC and I figured I could go there and talk to Bra. Exclude that part about Vegeta.   
  
I knocked on the door but no one would answer. I started to fly off when Vegeta came out of the gravity room. I froze. We look right into each others eyes. Not moving.   
  
"What are you doing here."  
  
My whole body weakened. My mind weakened. My soul weakened. I began to cry. All the stress all the pain I have gone through. All the feelings I had for Vegeta came out when I heard him speak. His words released all this pressure of my mind, body and soul.   
  
I ran to him wrapping my arms around him. We both fell to the ground. All I could do was cry on him. He stroked my hair slightly rocking me.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
I couldn't speak I was crying so hard.  
  
"It's alright now. Do I need to beat someone up for you."  
  
I started to laugh. I lifted my head. Staring in his eyes.  
  
"I want you back."  
  
His eyes widened.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. I want you back. I don't care what people think. I don't care what my family thinks. And I don't give a damn what Trunks thinks. I want you. I'll give up everything for you. Just please take me back. I'll do anything jut please, please take me back."  
  
I started to cry again. I was afraid of what he was going to say next.   
  
"Whatever you want." He leaned in and kissed me.  
  
No longer was I crying from pain but of joy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yes, I know short chapter but I had to write something because it has been so long and I've been watching anime ALL FREAKIN DAY. And this chapter popped in my head. I know it sucked but it's progressing to the end. Sorry Trunks fans but I think Vegeta won. ::Vegeta's fan screaming in the back ground:: I hope everyone is happy with it and tell me what you think. And give me some idea's on what you what to happen in the later chapters. 


End file.
